Pharaoh's queen
by dark bewd
Summary: Kisara and newly titled pharaoh Seth are having some trouble with their feelings, how do you think things will work out? Mizushipping and some sparkleshipping :)
1. Minds think alike

Pharaoh's queen

She was alive, that was the main thing, although most people would have thought it impossible. Though some thought her the Impossible girl, most considered her an oddity since what young woman had pale blue hair. Or other features such as her blue eyes or her milky skin. Not normal for your average Egyptian.

That was probably why she was always picked on and pushed around wherever she went. Then again after being treated like that for so long, one gets used to it. Her wounds just seemed to heal themselves after some time, the only problem was she could never stop feeling the pain.

Kisara sat up in the bed she remembered sleeping in for about two months now, still in the medical ward. She turned her head and looked to her right to find that a wooden tray of bread, fruit and cheese was left for her. Taking a date in her hand and nibbling it, thinking about how Mana had helped her control her ka while becoming her friend at the same time.

Mana was something else entirely, she, unlike the other now passed priests, had a way of reaching out to people and befriending them. Kisara asked herself why she ad never come across someone like her before, were they really that rare to come across?

Seth was also someone who meant something to Kisara , although he may have not known it. At least that was what Kisara thought. She didn't think that he would have any feelings for her anyway.

Only if she knew that the same thing was happening with Seth, he was pacing up and down the length of his room while Ra was still rising. He was stressing himself out for the seventh time that morning… About Kisara?

Neither knew of each other's mutual feelings, but how do you think things will work out?


	2. Having trouble, Seth?

As we left off, Seth was pacing up and down his room. Stressing, being a pharaoh, in love and responsible of many lives, wasn't exactly a walk in the park. He knew how he felt, he just didn't know how to express his emotions. Seth was 100% sure that he had to tell her, otherwise depression was going to devour him in the end.

"How can I tell her…" Seth thought aloud.

"Tell who what?" A young girl said making her way into the pharaohs chambers.

'Mana' Seth thought, annoyance taking over his emotions. It's not like he hated the girl or anything, no, she was his childhood crush. After a while Seth realised that she had a crush on Atem, he hated to admit it, but he couldn't really compete with _that_, he was future pharaoh for Ra's sake!

"What is it Mana? Why are you in my room." Seth asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was bored, and I think you need a little more companionship as of late…Actually, as of ever." Mana said with that playful smile of hers.

"I'm perfectly content on my own, Mana, absolutely ecstatic." Seth breathed out sarcastically.

"Really, you seem depressed, distracted even. You can talk to me about it… _pharaoh." _She said the last sentence with a chuckle.

She went over to his bed and plopped herself down on it and patted the space next to her , signalling for him to come and sit by her.

Strangely enough Seth actually hesitated, he'd been feeling '_bottled up'_ and it was getting to him. Sometimes he'd even resort to talking to his horse, Akil, Seth did care for the horse since it was his favourite. Akil meant intelligent, which was true. He had escaped many battles unscathed.

Seth had two options, he could accept Mana's offer and get humiliated, but could get some good advice off of her since she seemed to be quite good with relationships and advice. Or he could decline the offer and not get a chance like this again and be just as mindless and confused as before.

'Well I guess it's worth a shot, even if a long one.' Seth thought to himself.

"Fine Mana , if it will really make you happy." Seth said with a sigh.

Pleasantly surprised by his acceptance, Mana moved further up the grand bed to allow the superior male more room.

"It makes me very happy, for a person like you to open up to me." She smiled a sweet smile, like a five year old giving her mother flowers.

Seth went over to her and sat to her right.

"Ok, Seth, what's wrong. Why are you so distant, and I mean, more than usual."

'You got yourself into this, have to take responsibility for my actions' Seth thought as sweat was quickly accumulating on his hands, Seth was never good at telling personal information. Let alone his love life!

"Well, you know the girl that I brought to the palace before all went to hell? The one that saved my life, Kisara." Seth asked the young priestess with a rock hard expression.

"Ok, first of all, be a _little_ more open with your emotions. We're never going to get anywhere like this. Second of all, yes I do know her, she's my new best friend!" Mana squealed excitedly.

"Really, since when?" Seth asked, giving her a quizzical look, obeying her order to be a '_little_' more open.

"Well, after Atem and Mahado died… I was quite lonely. She seemed to be lonely too, so I went to talk to her. She may be older than me but we actually get along really well." Mana's eyes shone at the thought of her new best friend.

"So, you get on fine with her?"

"absolutely, she's extremely timid at first, but very impulsive too. She loves to sing and her hair is just amazing. She lets me put it into all kinds of crazy styles. Strange, thing is that nothing makes her look _bad_."

"How well does she sing." Said Seth, getting absorbed in the conversation. Thinking Mana could actually be of help to him, not that he didn't think that before.

"Very well, the first time I heard her I was in the room next door to hers and I was eavesdropping to hear what the sound was. It sounded too good to be human, so I went to check if my ears were deceiving me. It turned out Kisara was singing a song that she was just making up as she went along! In my opinion, that's a near impossible task."

"So, what does Kisara have to do with your problem." She thought for a second, then an expression of fear and despair crossed her features."Your not going to make her leave are you, Please, Seth I beg of you don-"

"NO!" Seth said, rejecting the thought of Kisara leaving completely.

He calmed down a little and continued to say: "Ok, I'll tell you what's wrong now. But you have to swear to Ra and on your very life that you won't tell anyone." Seth said in a firm whisper.

" I promise." Mana said solemnly, regardless of what this secret was she was going to hold onto it.

Believing her Seth went on to the most important topic of this discussion: Seth's '_problem'._

The pharaoh exhaled, slouching slightly, trying to relax his anxiety.

"Here goes nothing, I may have. . . Feeling for someone."

"so, what does this have to do with Kisara." Before Seth could answer, a look of realisation and shock glued to her face. She stared at him blankly, then startled him with a hyper squeal. "Oh my, you're In love with Kisara! You've got to tell he!" She said grinning ear to ear.

"Mana, don't you understand, I don't know what to do or how to do it." Seth said, Shame dripping from his voice.

Mana became thoughtful "well, I'm here to help you. I'll do anything in my power to help you." She smiled sympathetically at her friend's confusion.

"Thank you, Mana." He said, one of his rare smiles flitted across his face.

"You're welcome." She returned, glad to be of assistance.

"We should get started, you know." Mana said, after a minute's blissful silence.

"Get started on what?" Seth asked, looking at the girl, confused.

"On getting you your girl."

"But, Mana, she's not mine. . . At least not yet." He said as if it were an oath.

"Exactly, and that's what we're going to fix." Mana said, getting up and taking his hand pulling him up with her.

She was walking so fast that Seth's headdress nearly fell off of it's place and onto the floor.

"Wait, where are we going." Seth asked.

"To the courtyard, that's where Kisara is."

"But I'm not ready, I don't know what to say!" Seth panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll give you the run down on everything once we're outside of the building."

(Do you think Seth is ready to admit his feelings to Kisara, find out in the next chapter which should hopefully be up tomorrow!)


	3. success

"Are you ready, Seth." Asked Mana, busying herself by brushing off any dust or dirt that had landed on Seth during their conversation.

"I think so. Compliments, pretty things and romantic settings. Right?"

"You go it in the bag, good luck. Now go get 'er tiger." Mana encouraged, patting his back.

They were both at the entrance of one of the many palace courtyards. Mana knew this as Kisara's special place to watch the sun set and watch the stars. Generally, to think.

Mana pushed Seth out into the open, leaving him to do the rest.

'Her back is facing me, well, that puts some of my fears to rest.' Seth thought as he observed Kisara.

What he saw made his eyes bulge a little, She was wearing a fairly tight knee length gown. It accented her curves perfectly and gave Seth another reason to be worried. What if he wasn't good-looking enough for _her, _she already looked like a goddess, what would stop her from rejecting him and going for a more muscular fellow.

He had been told he was very good-looking before, but he had thought it was out of fear of getting slaughtered. Seth was indeed not over-weight, nor was he anorexic. He was fairly muscular, Tanned like the rest of the country, another great point about him was that he was intelligent.

Kisara, however, was kind hearted, smart (like himself), she had a great voice and is extremely timid.

Most of which Seth lacked. Accept the intelligence of course, that was something they actually had in common. As the old saying goes: Opposites attract.

Lost in his troubling thoughts, Seth didn't notice Kisara had turned and was now watching him with a curious look.

"Is there something wrong, pharaoh?" Kisara said, noticing the distressed look on his face.

This, breaking Seth from his thoughts. He looked up at her with a blank expression, but his eyes were blurred into a bizarre mix of longing, sadness and hope.

Concerned about his well-being, Kisara walked over to him gracefully.

"Pharaoh. . . ?" Kisara said, in attempt to get the leader's attention.

"I'm fine, Kisara." Seth said in a dazed fashion. He didn't, however, like the fact that she was calling him pharaoh. She was his equal if not his superior.

"Call me Seth, please, Kisara." Seth said, a smile making it's way to his face. He felt a little embrassed at being scared. It seemed everything was just coming out naturally, although he had to keep himself in check.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh?" She said shyly, with a bow.

To seth this was even worse than when she was referring to him as her superior. He had her bowing now! "Seth." The male answered her in a stern tone.

"Are you sure." She said in an uncertain voice.

"Absolutely, now say it, please." The pharaoh said in a gentle voice.

"Seth." She said with a small smile, obeying his order.

"Isn't that much better, in my opinion anyway. The way you speak would make anything sound divine. Even if you asked the most wise leader from the earth to the heavens to jump off of a cliff, they would do it."

Kisara blushed at the compliment, but tried to hide it from him. He saw through her attempts and took her wrist so that she'd turn to face him, and reveal the scarlet blushed that had blossomed on her pale cheeks.

"Don't hide your beauty, it is something only to be proud of." He smiled brushing her hair out of her face.

"What are you saying?" She asked, swallowing a lump that had made it's way to her throat.

"I'm saying, Kisara, will you meet me tomorrow at midnight here?" Seth asked, hopeful.

Kisara knew she couldn't deny him his request. 'He looks so hopeful, I wonder what has gotten into him?'

"Yes." She answered smiling.

He then leaned down for a short, but sweet kiss. Seth just looked at her with a stare that could only mean admiration and love.

He turned to leave, but then added "All shall be clear tomorrow my dear. Sleep well, Kisara."

"I will. . . Seth." She was in shock, she touched her lips. They were still trapped in the short kiss they had shared.

…...

Seth made his way to a certain priestesses chambers to tell her all about his success. He had made a plan but mana was a part of that plan. She was going to be Seth's assistant, she was going to give him advice.

Once the pharaoh had walked to the priestesses chambers, which was two hall ways and a staircase away from his own room, he nocked on the sturdy wooden door in a childish manner. He couldn't help it, he was very happy indeed.

"Come in." Replied a tired female voice. The guards on either side of the door stepped aside.

"Mana, it is I, Seth. I came here to thank you and to tell you I have a plan." Seth announced happily.

"Really?" Mana perked up at the sound of that. The two people she was closest to were going to be united as one. 'How cute.' She thought.

"Yes, I do." He said proudly.

"Well, come on over here. Let's hear it." She smiled, still half asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear it in the morning." Seth said, concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine. I want to hear it know, otherwise I'll just be up all night trying to guess what this '_all _

"Ok, only if you're sure."

"One hundred percent." She said with a thumbs up.

Seth took a seat on the edge of her bed, near to where she was lying.

" I just asked Kisara if she'd meet me at the palace courtyard we were in. I'm going to take her to a _special place_. How's that." He asked looking Mana directly in the eyes.

"Great, as long as this '_special place_' is romantic. You're fine." The young girl smiled.

"Believe me, it is."

"I'll take your word for it." Mana said dismissing him with the wave of her hand.

"Oh, I apologize for waking you. You may sleep in tomorrow, so don't come to the throne room tomorrow. Stay in bed." Seth said, clearly guilty about waking his closest friend.

"I'm way ahead of you there." She said, plopping her head back on to the bed whilst hugging the sheets.

Seth exited the room as quietly as he could, he then made his way back to his own chambers to retire for the night. He had to get as much sleep in the time that he had, otherwise he'd be in a bad mood all day.

Today had gone well, all Seth could do was hope that tomorrow would bring new luck. The place he was planning to take Kisara was a very secret place located within the palace walls. It was his place, he hoped that Kisara would treasure it as much as he did. I could be his and her place: Their place.


	4. I don't hate you

(I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've had LOADS of homework to do, and I've been ill for the most part. Anyway, on with the story!)

Seth was up, bright and early to get ready for his day with Kisara. He hadn't a clue what he was going to say to her, he just hoped that at the time he would know.

He put on his most modest clothing, but left his headdress on his dresser. He didn't need it, Seth knew that if he was to love her, she had to love him back the way he was. Whether rich or poor, sickness or health and whatever else couples promised.

He went to fetch a bowl of water, he looked at his reflection in the water. Seth didn't know what to think of himself, he just accepted that he was what he was. When it came to Kisara, his appearance suddenly became important. She was never one to judge, that he knew. Maybe it was just his nerves?

He splashed the cool water all over his tan face, looking at his reflection for the second time while the water trickled down his neck. Instead of looking at his face, he stared at his eyes: they were the only things he admired about himself, they were somehow dull yet vibrant at the same time. They were a dim blue and in some lights, looked greyish.

On the other hand, Kisara's eyes were always full of innocence and life. How anyone could even _think_ of hurting her, Seth did not know. She was small and slender, so fragile. It was as if something as weak as a light breeze could knock her down. No, she was _so_ much more stronger, he had seen how strong she really was.

Breaking himself from his own thoughts, Seth turned to put on his tan colour sandals. Normally he was a ruthless, cold hearted ruler, but today he was going to be plain old Seth. Nostalgia got to him as the clothes he was wearing reminded him of being a child. He remembered saving Kisara, and losing his mother. He had no one there for him, he regretted not bringing Kisara with him. They could have got away together and no one would have hurt her, because Seth would have been there to protect her.

Seth left his room without a second thought, then roamed the halls he knew so well. He stopped at an archway to his right, he then asked:"Kisara?"

She heard him, and moved off of her place on the bed. She wore a tight fitting, cream coloured dress that accented her skin perfectly. It was just right for the weather, no doubt Isis or Mana had helped her choose it.

Kisara went to greet her visitor, But when she saw who it was, she was dumbstruck. She wanted to ask why he was wearing such modest clothes, but she didn't want to appear unsatisfied by his looks. To her, he looked amazing in any attire.

While she was trapped in her thoughts, Seth eyed her with equal curiosity. He didn't really know what her style was, but he liked it. She looked delectable, and enticing, but Seth was wiser then to go there yet.

There was an awkward silence, this reminded Seth about how much he and Kisara were strangers. He was always angered by this fact, and vowed that he'd put an end to it.

Seth out stretched his hand in offering, she took it gladly and held it tight. His hands were rougher than her dainty pale ones, but in a way she liked.

On the other hand, Seth was thinking about how she felt 'her skin is so soft, and beautifully pale. She's an absolute angel.' He thought, holding her hand tighter and smiling down at her fondly. A smile reserved only for her.

When he had done that, she turned and blushed a deep crimson. Seth couldn't help how wonderful she looked when she blushed. With another one of those strange moments when he had all the courage in the world, he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could to him. Slyly, he whispered in her ear: "You look beautiful when you blush." This made both young adults blush, Kisara even more so than Seth, if that were even possible.

Kisara giggled and snuggled up to Seth shyly, in turn, he draped his long arm around her smaller frame. They both smiled and laughed like children, who knew love could bring such bliss?

They hadn't said a word to each other, yet both were enjoying the other's company immensely. Finally, Seth spoke up and said: "Are you enjoying yourself, love." The blood rushed to her pale cheeks faster than sound. She swatted him playfully then answered by saying: "Yes Seth, I have never enjoyed myself so thoroughly, and for that I am great full."

"No need to thank me, my lady, it is a pleasure to serve such pure beauty." Seth said in a smooth voice, kissing the back of her hand while leading her away to 'soon to be named' _their place_. Seth pondered to kisara's reaction, would she be surprised, unimpressed or just confused. Seth began to sweat as he thought of how he was going to tell her the truth about his motivations, that he loved her and was hiding it this whole time.

Then a painful thought struck him, making him jerk to a stop. This made Kisara jump at both the sudden action and that she was still holding on to Seth. 'had she thought I hated her when I didn't see her for the time she was healing.' The thought hurt him more than any blade ever could. He couldn't help it, he put both arms around her tiny waist and hugged her tight. He looked at her with an expression that could only be described as admiration, he then slipped one arm off of her waist and used his now free hand to cup her chin.

"Kisara, did you think that I hated you when I hadn't visited you, when you were recovering from your wounds?"

Kisara, being put on the spot by Seth stuttered out an unconvincing answer: "No of course not Seth, well maybe." She sighed deeply giving in to Seth's puppy dog eyes which were close to tears. "Yes…But I don't now, and that's what matters. The here and now."

She said this while holding his sun tanned face with her small, silky hands. Their skin contrasted greatly, but Kisara was concerned by the anguished but otherwise vacant look on Seth's face.

"Seth, Seth… What's wrong?" She asked with fear and panic lacing her every word. That's when he swiftly grabbed her hand, making her yelp. He looked at her, no, the right word would be glared. Kisara was scarred by the evil look he was giving her and wandered, why?

'How could _she_, _my_ Kisara, think that I'd _ever_ think of hating her.' He didn't understand why he was so angry, especially at _her. _He heard her attempts at breaking him from his trance like state, but he just snapped.


End file.
